zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bow of Light
This article is about the recurring item. For the similar item, see Light Arrow. The is an recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a powerful bow obtained late in Link's adventures with the capability to shoot Light Arrows and is often wielded by Princess Zelda. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zelda acquires the Bow of Light from the Light Spirits during the penultimate fight with Ganondorf. Unlike the Hero's Bow, the bow has a golden coloration and appears to produce an aura of light. It is unknown whether or not this "Gift from the Gods" was imbued with any magical properties, though it is possible that the bow is creating Light Arrows due to the fact that Zelda is not wearing a quiver. Since the Bow of Light is never obtained by Link it cannot officially be identified in-game. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Link obtains the Bow of Light after defeating Skeldritch in the Sand Temple. It is necessary for defeating Malladus in the final battle. Its appearance is similar to the "wings" on the Lokomo Sword, as well as those on the statues in the boss chamber of each realm's temple. Once Link obtains the Bow of Light, he can never use his other bow again. If an Arrow is held down for a short while, the arrow is charged with light, effectively becoming a Light Arrow; if not, the bow will fire a regular Arrow instead. Link and Princess Zelda both use this against Malladus; Link to free Zelda's body from Malladus, and Zelda to weaken and stun Malladus in his final form. Light Arrows are an improvement on regular Arrows in several aspects. For one, they go through enemies instead of only delivering one hit. Second, they cause much more damage. Third, they can be used to help Princess Zelda possess Phantoms, similar to the effects of the Tears of Light and the Lokomo Sword. Finally, they can activate the Golden Eye Switches, which regular Arrows cannot. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Link obtains the Bow of Light from Princess Zelda in the final battle against Yuga. It is the only weapon that can damage Yuga while he is merged with a wall and in turn can only be used while Link is merged with a wall. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, Link obtains the Bow of Light from Princess Zelda at the beginning of the battle against Dark Beast Ganon on Windvane Meadow, a meadow in Hyrule Field southwest of Hyrule Castle that is located between the Hyrule Garrison Ruins and Exchange Ruins. As Link cannot leave the battle outside of using glitches, and as the Dark Beast Ganon fight is the last in the game, the Bow of Light may only normally be used at the end of the game. It has an attack power of 100 and maximum durability. It has the second highest attack range of any bow. The Bow of Light can be seen as Princess Zelda's coresponding Champion weapon as it is acquired from her and official artwork by illustrator Takumi Wada depicting the Champions wielding their respective weapons even features Princess Zelda wielding the Bow of Light. Twilight Bow Additionally, by using the amiibo Rune and the Princess Zelda amiibo of the Super Smash Bros. series, Link can obtain the Twilight Bow which is based on the Bow of Light as it appeared in Twilight Princess. Interestingly it uses different Light Arrows than the Breath of the Wild Bow of Light, which are based on the ones used by Zelda in Twilight Princess. In order for a Treasure Chest containing it to randomly spawn when the amiibo rune is used, Link must free one Divine Beast. It has no Hyrule Compendium entry like all amiibo exclusive armaments. While its base attack power of 30 is inferior to the Bow of Light's 100 attack power it has the greatest attack range of any bow and has the same durability as the Bow of Light which is the highest of all bows. Thus it can be seen as a weaker but more easily acquired version of the Bow of Light with maximum attack range and durability. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Zelda and Sheik both use the Twilight Princess version of the Bow of Light to shoot a Light Arrow for their Final Smash. The Light Arrow travels across the stage very quickly in a straight line and deals heavy damage to anyone it hits. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends ]] As part of her Rapier moveset, Princess Zelda can transform her sword into a Bow of Light allowing her to attack enemies with Light Arrows during her special attack and certain combos. Gallery File:Creating_a_Champion.jpg|Official Artwork of Princess Zelda wielding the Bow of Light on the cover of ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Creating a Champion See also * Bow * Crossbow * Fairy Bow * Hero's Bow * Iron Bow * Nice Bow * Sacred Bow * Twilight Bow es:Arco de Luz Category:Bows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items